Du faux au vrai
by Jamesie Jamesa
Summary: James Potter était en phase terminale de son cancer. Sa seule fierté dans le monde était son fils, Harry Potter. Et quand le seul désir de son aîné est de faire plaisir à son père et que celui de ce dernier est de voir son fils se marier, Harry demande un petit service à celui qui s'occupe de son paternel, Draco Malfoy, infirmier et son ex amant. UA HPDM


Coucou, je suis revenue ! (mais qui est-elle?)

Ouais bon, ok. Cette fanfiction est inspirée d'un film donc si vous voyez beaucoup de similitudes (même si je fais tout pour pas faire comme dans le film) et bien c'est normal.

Pour la publication des chapitres, je ne sais vraiment pas, je pense que quand j'aurais l'inspi, j'écrirais puis quand j'aurais fini, je publierai. Donc voilà, je ne peux pas vous dire quand. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous suis fidèle, je reviendrais toujours :)

Donc voilà, en espérant que ça vous plait.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Harry n'avait jamais aimé l'avion. Toujours rempli de gens pressés à partir, qui ne pensent qu'à eux et qui te bousculent jusqu'à en faire tomber ta valise. Putain. Bon, certes il faisait la même chose. Mais est-ce une raison ? La bonne réponse est non, bien évidemment. Il n'avait jamais aimé les espaces enfermés, surtout quand c'était bondé. En fait, il n'aimait pas trop le peuple. Non, il n'aimait pas la population féminine. Ouais. Il était gay. Il ne savait plus de quand et comment il l'avait annoncé à son père, il ne savait même pas s'il l'avait fait d'ailleurs. Ça lui semblait être comme ça depuis toujours. Mais il se souvient pourtant avoir essayé. Mais dès que cette rousse avait baissé sa culotte devant lui, que dire ? Le peu d'érection qu'il avait s'était enfui en courant. Comme la jeune fille qui était partie en pleurant et en claquant les portes. Rah, ça l'exaspérait.

Harry sursauta en voyant une hôtesse de l'air, le visage tout près du sien.

« Monsieur ? Excusez moi, l'avion a atterri...» murmura l'hôtesse blonde, de peur de brusquer le passager qui semblait endormi.

Ce dernier regarda autour de lui, l'avion était à moitié vide et tout le monde se bousculer pour partir. Il reposa son regard sur la femme devant lui.

« Oh, désolé. Merci de m'avoir prévenu... Je vais attendre un peu... » il finit sa phrase avec un sourire charmeur vers la blonde qui rougit de la tête au pied avant de partir précipitamment vers l'avant de l'avion.

Il ricana avant de se caler confortablement sur son siège. Il n'allait pas sortir de là avant un moment.

Ce ne fut que vingt minutes plus tard que l'allée fut dégagée et qu'il se décida enfin à se lever. Durant ces vingt minutes, il avait pu voir les regards discrets de la femme qu'il avait dragué se poser sur lui. Dieu, que les femmes sont prévisibles et naïves.

Après avoir été cherché sa valise, il se posa à un petit café de l'aéroport. Ça faisait parti des choses qu'il détestait aussi. Oui, bon il détestait beaucoup de choses aussi. Mais le café super cher et horriblement dégueulasse faisait parti du top vingt de sa liste. Il avait vidé quatre petits sachets de sucre et pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à chaque gorgée. Il allait finir le fond de son verre, parce qu'à ce prix là, il pouvait vraiment pas laisser ça ici, quand il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille et le serrer.

« Bonjour Harry» murmura d'une petite voix la personne derrière lui avant de poser sa tête sur son dos.

Bon ok, il ne détestait pas TOUTES les femmes. Seulement celles qui ne connaissaient pas. Non, attends. Enfin, en tout cas il ne détestait pas celle-la. Elle était trop belle, trop douce, trop gentille, trop intelligente, trop innocente, trop parfaite. Elle était sa lune, et il s'amusait à lui dire que c'était lui qui l'avait nommé comme ça. Oui, sa petite Luna, sa princesse qui était âgée d'un an de plus que lui.

« Salut Luna, tu me laisses te voir ?»

Il sentit lentement les deux bras desserrer leur faible prise et il se retourna pour contempler celle qui voyait comme sa soeur. Oui, elle était parfaite.

«Harry on a pas le temps, viens !» dit-elle doucement en attrapant sa main et en marchant rapidement vers la sortie. Dieu, il détestait marcher rapidement.

« Vous avez rompu alors ? » dit tranquillement Luna, allongée sur le dos de Harry qui lisait un magasine.

« Mais tu m'as écouté ? Ce mec est un gros connard ! Il est marié ! Il n'a même pas osé me l'avouer, tout ce qu'il a su me dire c'est 'on allait divorcer', raah !» il jeta le magasine avec rage à quelques centimètres de lui avant de le reprendre pour continuer sa lecture.

«Oui, oui. Mais alors tu es célibataire maintenant ?» continua avec calme Luna qui tressait les cheveux de Harry.

«Oui ! Non mais tu crois quand même pas que j'allais lui dire 'Mais bien sûr chéri, j'attends que tu divorces puis on pourra faire comme avant ! S'envoyer en l'air dans ton vanne !' Nan mais il peut crever la bouche ouverte, ce type est un gros naze !»

Luna le réprimanda doucement en tirant sur ses cheveux.

«Tu es vulgaire Harry, est-ce que tu as tes menstruations ?» dit-elle lentement à son oreille.

Et Harry éclata de rire.

Ça faisait du bien de revenir chez lui, tout ça lui avait manqué. Les soirées avec Luna. Son appartement. Sa colocation avec elle. Elle. Par Dieu. Après être parti de l'aéroport, elle l'avait emmené dans son resto préféré, elle lui avait raconté toutes les histoires un peu délirantes qu'elle vivait en ce moment, même si certaines n'étaient pas vraiment réelles, il ne pouvait qu'être content pour elle. Après tout, c'est Luna. Et elle n'a besoin de personne pour être heureuse. Elle se suffit à elle même. Et les nargoles. Mais il ne sait pas ce que c'est alors il se tait quand elle lui parle de ça et hoche la tête en faisant des «ooooh». Elle semble ne pas le remarquer alors tout va bien.

Il avait vraiment envie de revenir à Londres, il se sentait enfin chez lui ici, il ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi il l'avait quitté. Un pincement au coeur le fit grimacer. Bon ok, il savait pourquoi. Tout ça à cause de ce débile, connard, imbécile, goujat, salaud d'ex qui l'avait manipulé et embobiné. Rah Dieu, parler de ça faisait aussi parti de son top vingt, alors pourquoi il le faisait ?

Luna lui donna une petite claque sur la joue.

«Ne reste pas dans la lune, tu dois appeler ta mère» dit-elle avant de se lever de son dos.

«Mais pourquoi ? J'aime tellement être avec toi, ma Luna...» lui dit-il avec affection et humour avant de se lever en pensant à sa mère qui allait faire une crise s'il l'appelait que demain.

Sa mère, raaah. Elle aurait pu faire partie du top vingt s'il ne l'aimait pas autant. Sa mère était... spéciale. Ouais, disons-le. Toujours à le sermonner, le frapper, lui hurler dessus... Ce n'était pas un enfant battu, au contraire, il était plutôt gâté mais disons que sa mère avait un sacré caractère et il ne fallait pas l'ennuyer.

C'est pour ça qu'il se leva rapidement pour aller chercher son téléphone et composa son numéro. Dès la première sonnerie, sa mère décrocha.

«FILS INDIGNE, TU POUVAIS PAS APPELER AVANT ?» cria une voix aiguë. Il grimaça et recula le téléphone de son oreille, qu'il détestait sa mère.

«Bonjour à toi aussi maman» soupira-t-il, las.

«Bonsoir, reprit-elle, tu as fait bon voyage ? Luna est venue à l'heure ? Cette petite est adorable mais tellement dans la lune. Comme toi un peu. Sauf que toi tu es tout sauf mignon quand tu es dans tes pensées. Tu...»

«Viens en au fait» coupa-t-il.

«Continue à me parler comme ça et je te déshérite, handicapé des sentiments» siffla-t-elle avant de reprendre sérieusement, «Je voulais te dire de passer à la maison demain... C'-c'est important, s'il te plait...»

«Maman...»

C'était la première fois que sa mère prenait ce ton là, douce et triste, remplie de sanglots. Et elle avait sans doute du se retenir puisqu'elle raccrocha sur un «Bonne nuit» avec un petit reniflement.

Merde, qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Sa mère allait bien, elle criait puis... Putain, il ne comprendrait jamais sa mère. Passer du chaud au froid en deux secondes et l'inquiéter pour rien. Fait chier.

* * *

Il n'avait jamais aimé le bus non plus. Pour les mêmes raisons que l'avion. Et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de les redire. En fait, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la réaction de sa mère... Elle semblait si émotive. Il pouvait que stresser sur la route. Merci à Luna de lui avoir changé les idées hier soir et de lui avoir préparé un thé ce matin. Encore un truc qui lui manqué. Les thés de Luna. Elle devrait ouvrir un salon de thé. Le Thé Lune. Il divague encore.

Il n'avait même pas fini de penser qu'il se retrouvait déjà devant son ancienne maison. Il hésitait vraiment à toquer, pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa famille mais Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être énervante... Et sa mère qui lui avait foutu la trouille. Il ne s'assumerait franchement pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Et voilà qu'il hésitait encore. Merde, ça devait faire trois minutes qu'il était devant chez lui à rester coller devant la porte. Il se décida donc de toquer.

«Rentre Harry, c'est ouvert» cria une voix étouffée par la porte.

Il le fit lentement, comme s'il appréhendait ce moment. Et c'était le cas. Il avait toujours été faible devant sa mère. C'est pour ça que quand il était parti, il ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie sa douleur ou sa peine. Pas à cause d'un connard, il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre à cause de lui. Et quand il avait fui dans un autre pays, il avait osé l'appeler que quelques mois plus tard, faisant couler les larmes de soulagement de Lily qui s'était inquiété pour son fils. Bon certes, il a aussi eu le droit à des centaines de menaces. Et c'est pour ça qu'il faisait tout pour retarder le moment où le poing de sa mère se retrouvera sur sa joue.

Il n'avait même pas posé son deuxième pied dans l'entrée qu'une tornade le prit dans ses bras.

«Oh mon bébé, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Tu as grandi ! Tu es tellement magnifique» dit-elle en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Lily fit un grand sourire à son fils avant de le reprendre dans ses bras et de le pousser contre la porte qu'elle avait fermé peu avant et de lui mettre un coup de poing dans le nez.

«Le téléphone c'est pour les chiens ?» cria-t-elle avec rage, devant son fils qui avait glissé le long de la porte et était par terre en se tenant le nez.

Bon, sa mère était légèrement folle. Apparemment, c'est pour ça que mon père est tombé amoureux d'elle. Parce qu'elle n'était pas commune. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un film. Cette réplique me fait toujours sourire. Pourquoi cherchent-ils tous ce qui n'est pas commun, ordinaire ? Qu'avaient-ils contre la normalité ? Franchement, avec la famille qu'il a, la normalité c'est tout ce qu'il voulait.

Après avoir fait un petit tour dans la salle de bain pour soigner son nez, d'ailleurs ça lui faisait penser à quand il était petit et que sa mère soignait ses bobos. Mais là, c'était elle qui lui avait fait donc... nan, ça changeait pas en fait. Bref, après avoir mis une compresse sur son nez, il partit vers la cuisine avec sa mère, pour parler devant un bon petit thé. Luna avait appris de la meilleure.

«Ça va maman ?» dit-il, inquiet. Sa mère n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, elle avait des cernes et malgré un petit sourire, son visage restait pâle.

«Oui, mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas. Alors, raconte moi tout, comment c'est là-bas ?»

Sa mère semblait ne pas parler de ce qui s'est passé hier tout de suite. Bon, très bien. Il lui raconta alors tous les plats délicieux qu'il avait mangés, tous les habits qu'il avait achetés et même tous les mecs qu'il s'était tapé. Bon. Pas tous... Même aucun. Enfin si, un. Ça avait été sérieux avec lui, alors il en avait parlé à sa mère par téléphone. Il s'appelle Jeremy. Mais bon, apparemment les crétins restent crétins. Puisqu'au bout de six mois, il l'avait trompé. Bordel, tous ses mecs avaient la bite qui volait ou quoi ? À se faire tromper tout le temps, il restera seul. Et c'était la dernière chose qui voulait.

«Et donc, tu voulais me parler maman ?» dit-il en posant sa tasse, il en avait marre de voir sa mère tourner autour du pot.

«Oui... Je-je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais...»

«Tiens, d'ailleurs, où est papa ?»

«Oui, je voulais te parler de ça, mon chéri»

Lily prit une grande inspiration avant de prendre les mains de son fils dans les siennes et de le regarder, les yeux pleins de larmes.

«Ton père a un cancer»

* * *

À suivre...

Et n'oubliez pas, si vous avez des conseils à me donner, ou simplement des avis allez-y, reviewez si vous le pouvez, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir de lire ce que vous pensez de ma fic.

Je vous aime, bisous papillon.


End file.
